frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Postgame A28
Week 28: Overseer’s Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day (Day 214) (Options for Next Week’s Adventure in the Around Town area... let me know your interest) When we left off... Sereg & Corva were both freed from their imprisonment, and the break-in flipped to a break-out. ' ' Clockwork Titans filled the halls between the Foundry and Jail - separating the bulk of the party from Gwen. While this could have been a total catastrophe - Gwen capitalized on the chaos, and convinced the overseer that she was there to help repel the invaders. In the process, she made a robot friend! ' ' The Titans fell to a barrage of Ariana’s fireballs; their attacks swiftly absorbed and healed by the Mungo-Calais divine alliance. The overseer’s titan replacements didn’t even make it out of the gate, thanks to Warden’s quick thinking (and Serig’s mad lever pulling skillz). With his only Clockwork Soldier’s weapon mangled, he put all his hope into his hidden ace - the mysterious stranger with a big sword, who was leading the charge of the clockwork warriors. ' ' That did not end well for him. ' ' Even his dying gesture - self destructing the soldier, was negated by Mungo’s heroic body block. Oh - and his favorite wrench got thrown into molten metal. Seriously was not his day. ' ' Warden assumed his identity, and proceeded to turn the remaining clockwork soldiers onto the now emerging fire elementals. After they beat on each other for a time, Ariana and Calais cleaned up the remainder with bursts of divine and arcane power. ' ' As the party emerged from the hidden base, they encountered the full force of the Grimwalt Town Guard. Cooler heads prevailed, no one got fireballed, and then King Tobias dropped in! He ordered his guards to stand down, and had a touching reunion with (now Prince) Serig. ' ' As reward for their heroics, the party was each promised a boon by the King. Calais: The resurrection of her assassinated shipmate. Warden: Clerical restoration of his charisma. Mungo: Authority to investigate financial anomalies involving the Copperfinders. Gwen & Ariana: Undecided. ' ' Around town... Tomorrow marks the 60 day point from the enactment of Frostholm’s citizenship bill - those living in Frostholm for 60 days may be allowed into a house, given that one will taken them, and they pass their background investigation. A mass swearing in ceremony is planned. ' ' Frostholm Farms has recently gotten a great deal of business selling food to New Gravelton - the fortress established by the departed Gravelfighters and their accumulated (bought off) would-be immigrants. It seems it was founded East of Frostholm, across the Bay of Breezes. The Council is currently debating if they should allow this trade to continue; and the idea has even been brought up that Frostholm may want to... inhibit the growth and success of New Gravelton. ' ' Journeyman Tracker Haldo Wyrmslayer has tracked Dak’kon’s trail to the east of Frostholm. “I lost the trail once things turned into a desert. Warden’s training was not that... granular”. ' ' AEGIS’s outpost, CLIPEUS (Chaos Listening Information Post, Ensuring Universal Safety) has noticed an uptick in activity at the Desert Temple. They are setting up an enhanced scouting party, set to leave in the near future. Tumbleshanks has persisted in warding off the retributive elf attacks with a complex system of trenches, walls, bridges, and traps. These fortifications have also blocked access to Tumbleshanks’s trade depot - who without a natural source of flux, is now forced to do the majority of their crafting out of iron and bronze. Ooro Redquarrier has recently mandated the creation of a dozen steel ballistas... so this could be problematic.